


Obey Me! OneShots

by Darkthehedgecat988



Series: Shall We Date? OneShot Books [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Writing, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, MC is based on sheep pfp, Mammon is dumb, Maybe dirty jokes, Motorcycles, Multi, OC is just my version of MC, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Storm - Freeform, The demon brothers are gay, Will add more ships later, barely beta read, cursing, harem ship, more tags to come, not a self insert MC, pretty gay, raining, requests from tumblr, short shots, soft rambles tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkthehedgecat988/pseuds/Darkthehedgecat988
Summary: Some gay harem ship oneshots between the Obey Me! demons and my version of the game’s main character.MC is a boy, based on the profile pic the player has. His name is Hiyo.Requests are open for this book.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Shall We Date? OneShot Books [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063400
Kudos: 15





	1. Mammon’s Motorcycle

**Author's Note:**

> Requests for this book are open, here’s my tumblr to request shots with my MC Hiyo or ask questions about him:
> 
> https://darkwrites988.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thanks for reading, sorry that these are probably short and shitty. I just love these characters and wanted to write some gay fluff. Enjoy!

“.... babe, Lucifer is going to kill you.”  
“So?!”

Hiyo blinked, staring at the vehicle, his gaze flipping between it and the demon standing besides it, grinning like an idiot. Somehow, Mammon had gotten enough money in the account the seven brothers shared to buy a whole ass motorcycle. A motorcycle for Christ’s sake! How in the fuck?!

“Like, no, seriously. Lucifer is going to rip your head from your shoulders and give it to Diavolo as a sacrifice to show his love.” Hiyo blinked, rubbing a hand along his fluffy white hair as he walked to the bike, inspecting it. It looked like what his human world called a Harley Davidson, it’s seat slightly lower than normal. It’s design had a line that completely went around the body of the thing, splitting the two colors up. The bottom half was white, going down and stopping at the wheels. The top half that went up to the white leather seat was a shimmering gold. The handlebars were gold as well, the headlight in front the shape of a demon skull with wings, the jaw open to have the bulb in it. It looked awesome, Hiyo couldn’t lie, but it was probably expensive as hell. “Why did you even get this?” He looked up to the sunglasses wearing demon of greed. Mammon grinned a toothed smile and shrugged.  
“Saw it. Thought it would look pimpin’. The colors reminded me of you.”  
“How so?”  
“White. You use that little sheep avatar all the damn time for yourself. Plus this.” Mammon proceeded to ruffle up his human master’s fluffy white hair. Hiyo squeaked and batted him away, blushing. Mammon snickered happily. “Plus, your eyes are gold! And it’s the color of money!”  
“I’m really not surprised...” Hiyo mumbled, looking to the bike again as he patted the seat. “... can we go ride around the city? I wanna see how fast this thing can go.”  
Mammon grinned, nodding at his boyfriend. He grabbed the golden and white helmet off of the handlebar he had rested it on and secured it onto Hiyo’s face to hide it. “You look cute!” Mammon purred.  
“Shut uppp.” Hiyo snickered, smiling through the open visor. Mammon smirked in reply and got on, pushing the bike’s kickstand up. Hiyo jumped on, latching his arms around Mammon’s belly as he pressed the side of the helmet against the demon’s back. He heard Mammon make a purr sound before starting the thing up and revving its engine, a similar deep purr of the machine coming out. Hiyo made a happy noise, about to say something to the driver before he heard the door to the House of Lamentation slam open. He looked over with Mammon as they spotted a certain black haired demon, furious.  
“MAMMON! HIYO!”  
“Ah FUCK-“ 

Mammon steppes on the gas and, just like that, the two boyfriends were off like lightning, Hiyo laughing harshly against Mammon’s back.


	2. Umbrella Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Leviathan shot I wrote a while ago, a little longer than the previous one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I messed anything up by the way with the last chapter, I’m new to AO3.
> 
> Requests are open for the shot book, here’s the tumblr:  
> https://darkwrites988.tumblr.com

“Aw come on...” Hiyo huffed, his cheeks puffing out in disappointment. The rain pattered on the ceiling of the grand, hellish frat house, washing the windows in gray, depressing water.   
Lucifer shook his head, standing next to Hiyo. “Well, I suppose that stops our plans for the day.” He patted the human’s head softly, half burying a gloved hand in the soft white hair of Hiyo.  
“Bullshit!” One of his brothers piped up, pushing his way up. “Today’s the fair and you know they never push it back.” It was Mammon, surprise surprise, pressing between Lucifer and Hiyo, his agreed-upon master. Hiyo nodded.   
“They really don’t...”  
“It’s raining.” Lucifer huffed. “We cannot go out in the rain or we’ll get sick.”  
“Umbrellas, dipshit.” Satan called from across the room, coming back with the things on his arm, decorated in blacks, dark reds, and blues. “We got umbrellas.”  
Lucifer groaned. “... fine. Let’s get going.”

As the seven demons and their one human master stepped out onto the House of Lamentation’s porch, Satan passed around the umbrellas. Sadly, there were only seven, due to the brothers not needing extras normally. Hiyo sighed. “It’s ok, I’ll just walk in the rain.” He shrugged. “If I get sick, I get sick.”  
“Nope, not permitted.” Lucifer replied. “You’ll just have to pair up with one of us and walk with them.” Hiyo frowned and just nodded, not talking back to the oldest brother of the seven. He looked around the group, trying to decide.  
Not Lucifer, he was too tall. Beel was already down the street and then some, dragging a sleeping Belphagor who barely held onto his umbrella. Mammon could maybe work, he supposed, same with Asmodius. Satan was too controlling to walk next to... his eyes fell on Leviathan, a cheek puffed out impatiently.  
“Just pick someone already!” He stated, looking at the small human. Hiyo grinned and, oddly enough, walked to his side. Levi made a stuttering noise in shock.

“W-What the fuck?!”  
“I’m gonna walk with you. Okay?” Hiyo chirped, pressing close under the green and black umbrella of the third oldest brother. Levi felt his cheeks heat up, stuttering out a gentle ‘ok’ as the group started walking, catching up with Beel and Bel. Hiyo hummed to himself with the rain falling around the group of protected demons. He chose Levi because he felt bad for the demon; he had spent so much time with the others that he didn’t give Levi any attention. Knowing he was the avatar of envy, this was sure to throw him over the edge. So, he supposed, he might as well ignore the demon’s normally shitty attitude and throw the dog a bone.

As they walked, the two stayed quiet, Hiyo’s green-amber eyes bright against the gloomy weather. He could sense the purple haired demon stealing glances at him every now and then, deciding that he was going to ignore it. Just because he was giving Levi attention, didn’t mean he couldn’t tease. Levi made a huff noise over the sound of the pouring rain as Mammon fell in besides the two, his brown-orange and black umbrella twisting in the air boredly.   
“Hiyo, babe, come here.” Mammon snickered, half-teasingly. Hiyo blushed at the nickname; he knew the seven brothers all had a thing for him, especially Mammon who had been attached at his hip since the beginning, but he still wasn’t used to them showing it. Besides Asmo. “Levi obviously doesn’t wanna be near ya. I got room.”  
“I’m ok.” Hiyo shrugged. “Maybe on the way back, I wouldn’t mind walking with you.” He told the avatar of greed, a smile on his face. He suddenly heard Levi make a hiss sound. He looked up to see the demon’s cheeks flushed red.  
“Back off, Mammon. You get him like 12 hours a day anyways.”  
“Not my fault he wants my attention!”  
“Well, fuck off for now.” Levi flipped him out, shuffling closer to the human. Hiyo bit back a laugh, the demon brothers fighting over him was oddly entertaining. Mammon made a whimper sound and walked ahead, catching back up with Lucifer. Hiyo leaned onto Levi’s shoulder.  
“Aw, jealous?”  
“Shut up.”  
“I didn’t expect anything else from the demon of envy, Levi~”  
“I said shut. Up.” Levi hissed. Hiyo hummed.  
“... nah. If I have to talk like a geeky dork around you, you owe me this.”  
Levi sighed, exasperated. “... fine.” He mumbled. He shifted the umbrella into his other hand and wrapped his free arm around Hiyo’s shoulder. Hiyo purred and leaned against the demon, guessing that maybe his shitty attitude wasn’t so bad after all. Especially when he was tamed like this.


	3. Detention (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first published 18+ NSFW shot woooo. I didn’t go really in detail like I do in my private writings because idk if my kinks are acceptable but here ya go. 
> 
> Please only read if you are 18 or older.
> 
> Based on an art picture of Asmodeus jerking off someone’s MC against a school desk : )

Hiyo whined gently as he was pressed into a table, his amber gaze stuck on the sandy brunette in front of him. He had skipped one of his classes to make out in the bathrooms with Mammon, another one of his lovingly owned demons, and that wound him up in detention. Alone. With Asmodeus, the demon brother of lust. Sure, he owned this sexual demon as well, just like the other six sin avatars, but being alone with the demon was something he rarely was. He still loves the demon but… this is why he didn’t normally stay around Asmo.  
The demon boy had him trapped on the table, his legs lifted from the floor and curled towards his chest. One hand was on the table, trapping Hiyo’s side, while the other grabbed one chubby hip, squeezing. Hiyo shivered, his waist was always a sensitive spot. The scent wafting from Asmo, a sweet, calming perfume smell, made him want to snap out of the world. God, he knew this trick. Lust demons sent out smells to calm their mates and turn them on. And, hey, it was working in one regard.

Asmo purred and squeezed Hiyo’s meaty thigh, smirking. “Aw, love… you look so pent up… such a naughty little human~”  
“S-shut it, Asmo, your hard-on is r-rubbing me..”  
Asmo leaned forward and nibbled his ear. “I know~ you ended up here…it’s your ‘punishment’~”  
Hiyo gasped as his back was pressed into the hard wooden table, and his legs were forced open. He shakily groaned, more scent coming from Asmo that filled his mind, as well as the front of his pants. Fuck, someone could come in at any moment and yet…  
“Nngh… fuck me, Asmo..~” Hiyo softly gasped. It wasn’t the scent making him speak this way, it was his own horniness. He had been half hard ever since his skipped class, Mammon didn’t do him any favors, stuffing his tongue down Hiyo’s throat while grinding him and making the chubby little human beg. Nothing had come of it, and now Hiyo was at his limits. “Fuck my hole…”  
“What an obedient boy~” Asmo purred, slipping Hiyo’s pants down with one hand. He freed Hiyo’s hard cock, purring as the white haired human gasped. Asmo grabbed the small thing and started to stroke, making Hiyo stick his tongue out and moan.  
“Oh god, feels so good…”  
Asmo chuckled and stroked harder, kissing along Hiyo’s neck. The man’s thighs tightened, threatening to spew before Asmo pulled away. Hiyo whined, moving his ass against the desk, panting heatedly.  
“F-fuck me, As…”  
“I will, love. Wait a second.” Asmo cooed, lathering his fingers in dripping saliva. Hiyo pulled his pants down more, pulling one leg out of them, letting them hang around one ankle. He spread his trembling thighs to show his tight pucker, heated and twitching and begging for something to be shoved in. The lusty demon cooed and pressed two fingers into Hiyo’s hole, making him gasp.

Asmo fucked his fingers in and out of Hiyo’s tight hole, making the human moan and purr, face red at each thrust.  
“You look so good, Hiyo~ I could eat you up~” Asmo purred, immediately shoving in a third finger. Hiyo moaned and spread his thighs more.  
“F-feels so good, don’t stop~”  
Asmo smirked and pressed a third finger in, making Hiyo groan as his asshole dripped.  
“So wet back here, love~ let’s turn you around~” Asmo forced Hiyo into his hands and knees on the desk, fucking his digits in deeper. Hiyo’s eyes rolled as his pucker dripped wetness.  
“Good boy… getting your hole open for me…” Asmo fucked in harder. “Such a good human~ Ohh, I love you. I can see why everyone else wants you. So open and wet, you feel great. As sensitive as a pussy…” Asmo’s fingers pressed up into Hiyo’s prostate and, without warning, Hiyo cried out and came, breathing shakily as he sobbed in pleasure, his cock spraying white onto the table. Asmo pulled his fingers back and licked them. 

“Taste so good, hun..~ let’s begin your real punishment, shall we?” Without waiting for a response, Hiyo could hear the sound of Asmo unbuckling his pants and pulling them down. He pressed Hiyo into the table more and fucked into his wet hole. Hiyo screeched as his tight ring of muscle gave in with a wet squelch and his body was opened up. Asmo shoved himself into Hiyo’s rectum, pushing in deep with a hot moan. His thick cock spread Hiyo open and his length reached into his belly, making Hiyo’s legs shiver as the human moaned. God, it was like taking a horse clock to its sheath immediately.  
Asmo groaned and started to hump, filling Hiyo with every thrust, panting. Hiyo’s loud, begging moans came in, gasping as he was fucked into the desk. Asmo moaned softly, his balls hotly hitting Hiyo’s jiggling asscheeks.  
“So good..~ what a good mate… ready for me to fuck into.”  
Hiyo panted. “Uhnf… d-daddy, deeper~” he gasped out, Asmo grabbing a fist full of his fluffy hair and pulling. Asmo sped up his thrusts, grunting.  
“Good human, take my cock. Yeah, that’s it, let this demon fuck you..~” Asmo mumbled, fucking into Hiyo. His heavy balls hit Hiyo’s pucker harshly with every smack, Hiyo melting into the desk. 

Suddenly, Asmo flipped Hiyo onto his side, resting Hiyo’s leg on his shoulder. With a sweet moan, he slid in deeper, filling the human. Hiyo looked down and immediately cried out in pleasure as he saw Asmo’s cock bulge his chubby belly out slightly. Asmo panted, fucking in harder.  
“Mmnn… gonna cum, baby… fill these intestines with cum…” Asmo groaned. Hiyo’s toes curled and he nodded.  
“I-insideeee~” Hiyo cried. “Cum inside me, Asmo~!!”  
Asmo panted, licking his neck. “Planned on it, honey~” he moaned, his thrusts picking up. Hiyo rocked against him, so close to his second release. Asmo suddenly grunted and bit Hiyo’s neck, claiming him as he groaned. Hot white semen poured into Hiyo’s begging hole as the human screeched, white spraying everywhere from his tip. Asmo licked at his bite lovingly as he filled Hiyo, the human gasping out ‘so much’ right before his twitching hole gave into the pressure and white gushed from it. Asmo smirked softly and pulled away, leaving a panting, messy Hiyo on the table, dripping cum from his fucked open hole. 

Asmo purred deeply at the sight.  
“My my, love… you look made for this position…~”


End file.
